Give It A Chance
by demigirl606
Summary: When some of the glee boys find Rachel in a bad position they will do anything to get their best friend back. Contains Cherry, and Puckleberryford friendship with Evanberry friendship. Maybe Pezberry later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Demigirl606 here. So this is my first Glee Fanfic and I really hope you like it. So my absolute favorite glee couple is Mike Chang and Rachel Berry, otherwise known as Cherry. I hope you like it. For all of you who are reading my Percy Jackson fanfics not to worry I am working on them both. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise I would be living my ultimate dream. *cries***

As the first slushie of the day was thrown at Rachel by Mercedes, Rachel began to think about why everyone hated her, especially her ex best friends, Kurt and Mercedes.

_Flashback_

_ It was mid October and Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were hanging out at Rachel's house. They were watching musicals and talking about boys when Rachel started talking about glee._

_ "I can't believe that Mr. Schue gave Quinn the solo instead of me. I mean why can't he just understand that I deserve all of the solos?" Rachel whined._

_ What's the big deal?" Mercedes asked. "It's just a solo. I'm sure more will come around._

_ "The big deal is that I deserve the solos!" Rachel yelled. "They should be mine and not Quinn's."_

_ "Have you ever thought that the rest of the club wants solos too?" Kurt asked while Mercedes rolled her eyes._

_ "Well, yes I have thought about it but then decided that I need them more," Rachel said in a 'duh' tone._

_ "Well, then obviously I don't even know why I hang out with you, "Mercedes started. "You're obviously a little diva bitch that is so obsessed with her life that she doesn't even care about anyone else's."_

_ "I agree, Rachel," Kurt said. "C' mon 'Cedes. Let's go." Ever since then it's been Mercedes and Kurt against Rachel.  
><em>

_End of Flashback_

Rachel was walking out to her car, because she left her spare clothes there, when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back towards the school.

"Going somewhere, Freak?" As she heard the voice she felt shivers going up her spine.

"What do you want, Azimio?" she asked.

"First, I want your car keys," when she hesitated he pushed her up against the wall, hitting her head against the brick, "now."

Once she handed them over to him, Azimio dragged her to the old locker rooms. Once they entered, Rachel saw all of the Cheerios, minus Brittany, the hockey players, Mercedes, and the football team except for Puck, Mike, Matt, and Sam all holding slushies. Rachel gulped and tried to back away but Azimio had a tight grip on her arm. "Stay here," he growled. She nodded in response. Then Azimio moved towards the group of jocks and someone handed him a slushie.

Then one-by-one everyone walked up to her and threw their slushie in her face. Every time the slush hit her, she whimpered. Then that person smirked then walked away.

Finally, once everyone had finished, Azimio handed her car keys then shoved her against the wall. Usually, Rachel would get up and walk away but this time she slid down the wall and cried. She knew that her spare clothes were gone and didn't feel like facing the jocks and cheerios. She didn't care if she missed class or glee. She just wanted to cry.

Later in the day:

"Has anyone seen Rachel today?" Mr. Schue asked the glee club.

"I saw here earlier today but then she disappeared. Her car is still here though," Tina said.

"Yeah," nine voices agreed.

Everyone looked at the three who didn't agree. Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana looked at each other guiltily. "What. Did. You. ?" Puck asked. In response Quinn muttered something incoherent about slushies and locker rooms. "Okay, girls, Kurt and Artie, stay here and think of a punishment for these three while Mike, Matt, Sam, and I will look for Rach."

"What about me?" Finn asked.

"Stay with the girls," Puck answered. Then he and the said boys left to find Rachel.

"Okay, Quinn said something about locker rooms and I highly doubt that they would slushie Rach in the new ones, so we'll look in the old ones. Matt and Mike, you guys look in the boys' locker room while Sam and I look in the girls" Puck explained. "Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, break!" Then everyone headed out their separate ways.

Puck and Sam:

Puck and Sam were obviously pissed. They knew that Quinn and Santana didn't like Rachel very much, but still, getting slushied by at least a quarter of their school was harsh. "I'm so regretting liking Quinn and Santana now," Sam said as they were walking around the abandoned locker room.

"I know. Rachel and I are friends and let's just say that the athletes of this school might not have their so called pretty faces anymore when I'm done with them," Puck agreed.

"I don't think she's in here, Puck," Sam said after five minutes of looking.

"Let's just keep walking and looking around and wait to see if Mike and Matt found her," Puck responded.

Mike and Matt:

As soon as Mike and Matt entered the old, deserted, boys' locker room, they knew something was off. There were empty slushie cups everywhere. "Okay, let's split," Matt said, "You go right and I'll go left." Mike nodded then walked to his direction.

Mike's POV:

Those assholes were gonna pay. No one should slushie Rachel, especially when she had done nothing to them. I kept thinking about how I was going to make them pay when I turned the corner and gasped. There was Rachel, laying in a pool of slushie with her eyes clothes. Her steady breathing told me that she was asleep though. She was covered in a rainbow of stick syrup. I needed backup. "Matt!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" Was the response I got.

"Come here!" I yelled back.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, and it's bad," Once I said that I heard Matt running towards me. I heard him gasp as he turned the corner. " Call Puck," I ordered.

"On it," he replied. I decided to get some wet paper towels to help wipe her off. While I did this I heard Matt saying, "Hey, Puck, it's Matt. We found Rach and it's not looking good. Hurry."

**Sam's POV:**

Even though Puck and I knew Rachel wasn't in here we kept walking, hoping that Mike and Matt found her. We were walking in silence when Puck's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. He listened for a while then hung up. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They found Rach," he paused, " and apparently it's not looking too good."

"Well, what are we just standing her for then?" I yelled.

"Good point," and with that we both ran out of there as fast as we could.

**Matt's POV:**

After I called Puck I ran over to Rachel, picker her up, and took her over to Mike, where he was getting some wet paper towels. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing, so she probably fell asleep. While Mike was wiping the stickiness off of her face I heard the door slam open.

"Guys, where are you?" I heard Sam yell. I looked over at Mike and he put a finger over his mouth, so I jogged to the front of the locker room to lead Puck and Sam to where Rachel was.

When I got there I could tell that they were going to ask a bunch of questions, so I followed Mike's actions from a few seconds ago and I put my finger over my mouth and they both shut their mouth. "Follow me," I said.

We walked towards Mike and Rachel and I heard Sam and Puck gasp as we passed the puddle of multicolored slush on the ground. "How many people slushied Rachel?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing it was the hockey team, Cheerio's, and the football team except for the gleeks," I answered.

"Holy crap," Puck whispered when he saw Mike cleaning up Rachel.

**No one's POV:**

"Hi, guys," Mike said, "Sam and Matt, could you guys find some clean clothes for Rachel to wear?" They nodded and left. " Puck, do you know the best way to wake her up?"

"Um, let's try tapping her cheeks," Puck answered**(A/N: I am not a doctor so I wouldn't know.)**

So Mike gently tapped Rachel on each cheek, whispering her name. After about five minutes of this, Rachel began to wake up. " Where am I?" she asked, currently forgetting what happened earlier that day.

**Rachel's POV:**

"Um, Rach, you're in the old boys' locker room," Mike answered as he helped me sit up.

"Wha-" I then remembered what happened earlier today and looked down at my dirty clothes, "oh, right. The slushies." I felt tears run down my face as I thought of all the times a slushie hit my face today. I felt someone hug me to their chest while I cried. I looked up and saw that it was Noah. He smiled at me and hugged me closer. It felt like before high school.

After about ten minutes of this Matt and Sam showed up with clothes for me to change into. Matt handed them to me and said, "We didn't want you to get cold, so we got you some clothes, even though they're gonna be huge on you. We know you love to wear our clothes."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. "Thank you, Matty," I heard coughing behind me. "The rest of you guys, too."

"You are so welcome, Rachie- poo," Mike said. I blushed. I've had a crush on him ever since...forever.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" I yelled.

"Whoops," he smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and went into the stall. When I lifted up my shirt I felt stickiness so I had to ask for a wet paper towel. When I was finally all cleaned up I put on the over large clothes and walked out of the stall. Noah started laughing so hard he was doubled over. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you l-look even smaller than you u-usually do," he laughed.

"What do you expect?" I asked/yelled. "These clothes are for someone who is at least two times my size!"

"Don't worry, Rach, I think your hot," Mike said. Matt and Sam nodded in agreement.

I blushed. 'Stupid blush, go away!' I thought. "Um, thanks, Mike."

"No, problemo," Mike said. The other boys coughed again.

"Sorry, you too, Sam and Matt,"

"Hey? What about me?" Noah asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't I get a thank you?"

"For what?" He stared at me. "That's what I thought."

"Don't provoke me, Berry?" he threatened.

"Or what?"

"Um, well, I know you like and I'm not afraid to spill," he smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled.

"Watch me," I gave him my signature bitch glare. " Fine, but be nice."

"Whatever," I said, satisfied that he wouldn't tell. "Why are we even still in here?"

"Um, no idea," Sam said.

"Can we leave then? This place kinda freaks me out." I said.

"Wait!" Mike yelled.

"What?" Matt asked.

"We should have a race!" Mike exclaimed.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"It will be fun!"

"Fine, let's get this over with," I started counting. "Five, four, three, two, one!" We took off running to the door. I was in second place, behind Noah. Ten feet in front of the door I passed him, running into the hallway, breathing heavily. "HAHA, I won!"

"Oh, shut up, Midget," Noah pouted.

"You're just jealous that I won," I taunted.

Noah glared at me. I smirked. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and saw Mike standing behind me. I hoped that I wasn't blushing. " Now, Rach," Mike started, "I know you won, but there's no need to make the rest of us feel bad because we lost to a girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked. " There is always a time to make you feel bad because you lost to a girl."

"Who's with me when I say...'Get her'?" I started running with the four boys close behind. I missed these days.

**Soooo? What did you think? Let me know if you liked it by pressing the little blue button on the bottom of the screen... Should I make another chapter or make it a one-shot? It's all up to you. I will probably update again if I get at least five reviews. I know it's not a lot but it makes me feel special. If you are a fun of PJO then please read my other stories.~Demigirl606.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

** Hola, fellow readers and/or writers. This is Demigirl606 with another chapter of the first ever cherry fanfic I've written. I would like to thank everyone who has favorited or story alerted this story. The reviewers' will be said in a few sentences. Soooo, I'm judging by the fact that you've liked the first chapter, so I had to write another. Enjoy!**

**Gryffindor4eva: I'm really glad that you liked the different friendships that I added. Expect some more in later chapters.**

**LittleMissMarauderette: I'm ecstatic that you loved this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Veggie95: Thank you for liking all of the friendships. They are definitely all of my favorite friendships. I also wrote the banter in what my friends and I would say.**

**Moony2002: Thank you sooo much for the review. I've read all of your stories and loved them. Your support means a lot. I hope you like this chapter of the story.**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad you think it's interesting.**

**Tomfeltonlover1991: Glad you like it. I also love the boys that defend Rachel. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Purpleellie97: Thank you for loving cherry. **

**JazzyMcLampShade: Sorry about the POV switching. I promise that there will be less of it in future chapters. I'm also really glad you like it.**

**Jade926: Here's my update!**

**Princesakarlita411: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review.**

**Aburke2016: :) right back atcha. I take it that you liked the story. That is a good thing.**

**mistressamy: Thank you for loving my idea. I also think that Rachel fits in better with the guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**offintomickky: Here is the update you've been waiting for... Glad you like the friendship.**

**Loveit: I'm really glad you like it.**

**Soph19: I'm glad you wanted me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Rachel was running down the hallway with the four boys following close behind. They were all laughing and acting like little kids. As far as they were concerned, nothing could stop them...until Rachel suddenly stopped with a look of panic.

"Rach, what is it?" Sam asked, unaware that they were only a few feet away from the choir room, where some of Rachel's worst tormenters were.

"Um, nothing," Rachel said.

"Rach," Puck said in a disbelieving tone.

"Seriously, guys. Nothing's wrong. Let's just get to glee," Rachel said in an urgent tone.

"Fine," Mike agreed. "Besides, we have to make things right again."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see," Matt said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. When they walked into the choir room, it was chaos. Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes were taped to their chairs, Mercedes and Kurt, and Santana and Brittany were having a shouting match, while Tina and Artie were glaring at the four victims. Mr. Schue was nowhere to be seen. "Hey!" Sam yelled. Everyone looked over at the five. " What's going on here?" Everyone started talking at once. "Kurt, talk!"

Everyone shut up and let Kurt talk," Well, once you guys left to find Rachel it became a mad house," Kurt explained. "Finn and Quinn started making out so Tine and Artie pulled them apart and taped them to their chains. Then Brittany started yelling at Santana and taped her to the chair." So far Santana, Finn, and Quinn were giving Kurt the evil eye, while Brittany looked proud of herself. "Then I decided to give Mercedes a lecture on having forty slushies thrown at them. Then you showed up."

"What happened to Mr. Schue?" Puck asked.

"He must've gone to Miss. Pillsbury's office," Kurt answered.

Just then Mr. Schue showed up, " So who has a song to sing today?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, but Matt raised him hand, " Mike, Sam, Puck, and I have a song to sing."

"That's great, guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "First, I need someone to untie Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana." Nobody moved. "Fine, then. Kurt and Tina, untie them."

"Why us?" They asked.

"Because I said so, " Mr. Schue said. "Now go!"

Kurt and Tina went to unwillingly untie the four, grumbling and moaning, while the others looked on in amusement. " Just when I thought that most of us grew up, this happened," Rachel whispered in Sam's ear. He grinned and nodded.

Once Kurt and Tina got done- minimal swearing involved- everyone sat down, trying to stay away from the evil quartet. "Okay, now that everyone is comfy...or as comfy as can be, let's give it up for Puck, Mike, Matt, and Sam!" Mr. Schue announced.

Everyone clapped, some halfheartedly*cough* Santana, Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes*cough*. Once the boys were standing in the front of the room, Mike spoke up, " So, today we have two songs that we are going to perform, but first we just wanna say 'Babe, we know you pushed us away in freshman year, especially after Sam moved, but we want the old you back." Everyone looked really confused, except for Rachel. She smiled when she heard the music of her favorite band start playing.

Mike, _Matt, _Sam, _Puck,_** All**

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

_(My dirty little secret)_

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

_(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

**My dirty little secret**

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

(Dirty little secret)

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

**My dirty little secret**

Who has to know know?

The way she feels inside

_(Inside)_

Those thoughts I can't deny

_(Deny)_

Those sleeping dogs won't lie

_(Won't lie)_

And now I try to lie

It's eating me apart

Trace this life back

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

(Dirty little secret)

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

(Just another regret)

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(_**Dirty little secret)**

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

My dirty little secret

_Dirty little secret_

Dirty little secret

**Who has to know?**

**Who has to know?**

Once they hit the last note everyone cheered. They didn't know why they sang it, but loved it anyway. Rachel looked like she was going to run up there, but Puck announced, "We have another song. It's for the same person...so, yeah. Here we go."

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on **

**Just try your best, try everything you can**

**And don't worry about what they tell themselves , when you're away**

It just takes some time

Little girl you're in the middle of the ride

Everything, everything will be just fine

Everything, everything will be just alright, alright

_Hey, you know they're all the same_

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in_

_Live right now, yeah, just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_

It just takes some time

Little girl you're in the middle of the ride

Everything, everything will be just fine

Everything, everything will be alright, alright

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything,everything will be alright, alright_

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on**

**Just do your best, try everything you can**

**It doesn't matter what those bitter hearts are gonna say**

It just takes some time

Little girl you're in the middle of the ride

Everything, everything will be just fine

Everything, everything will be alright, alright

**It just takes some time**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything, everything will be just fine**

**Everything, everything will be alright, alright**

Now everyone was on their feet, cheering for the four boys. "That was goddamn awesome, but who was it for?" Quinn asked.

"Guess," Puck said. He glanced at Rachel. She smiled and rolled her eyes. This will be amusing.

"So, obviously you guys don't count," Brittany started," I also highly doubt that you are singing to one of the other guys, I know it's not me and I also know who it is."

Rachel smiled. Of course Brittany would know who it would be four. She was part of the group too.

Everyone stared at Brittany. "What?"

"Brittany, I liked your explanation," Matt said. "I also knew that you knew who it was for so no telling." Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Mercedes and I know that it's not for us," Tina said.

"Then it's between Santana and Quinn," Artie said. The four boys and Brittany started glaring. Rachel looked like she was gonna cry at being so easily forgotten.

"But it's not for me," Santana said.

"Me either," Quinn added.

"I think you guys are forgetting someone," Matt said.

"But we named everyone," Artie said.

"Actually, no you didn't," Mike said. " Look behind you."

"Everyone turned and looked at Rachel, who smiled sarcastically and waved. " You guys sang to ManHands?" Santana asked.

"Well, yeah, she happens to be out best friend. Along with Brittany," Sam answered.

"Since when?" Quinn asked.

"Since we were like three or four," Matt answered

"How is that possible?" Tina questioned. " Sam moved her this year."

"I moved BACK this year," Sam corrected.

"Wait, what?" Quinn exclaimed.

"I lived here until eighth grade," Sam explained. "Don't you guys remember? That's when Rachel, Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Puck transferred here."

"Yeah, it was, but I don't remember the guys or Brittany hanging out with Rachel," Finn said.

"Believe me," Mike started, "We wanted too. But things changed. Rach and Britt used to be our best friends." Everyone gawked at the two girls. " I would go on but it's not my story to tell. We don't even know the full story."

"Then who does?" Tina asked.

"Rachel," Mike, Matt, Puck, Sam, and Brittany answered.

Everyone looked over at Rachel. "Fine, fine," Rachel started, "I'll tell you my side of the story." She and Brittany walked over to go sit by the four boys. "So, it all started out in preschool. Mike, Matt, Sam, Noah, Britt, and I went to a preschool in Shawnee. Noah, Mike, and I were neighbors so we already knew each other but Matt, Sam, and Britt...they joined the club we already had. The six of us were the best of friends. All six of us would go to each others houses and just hang out. It was that way up to eighth grade. Sam moved. At that time Sam and I had been dating and I, well, let's just say I didn't respond to that very well."

"Are you kidding?" Mike asked. "You were like a zombie."

"Ha ha," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute," Quinn interrupted, "Do you and Sam still have feeling for each other?'

"Nope," Sam answered. "We talked it over and decided that it was over between us."

"Well, anyway," Rachel continued, "After Sam moved, I kinda lost it. I changed my image. I became 'Little Miss Diva'. I'm usually more of a tom boy. I actually don't really like Broadway," Kurt gasped. "I like 'The Script', 'All American Rejects', and 'Plain White T's. I also don't really mind some 'Jimmy Eat World'. Hell, if I wanted to I could've been on the Cheerio's. I saw the disappointment in Noah, Mike, Matt, and Britt's eyes' when they saw me but I was still kinda coping. So anyway, I became the complete opposite of who I really was. I was planning on doing this for the rest of high school. Then Sam moved back. I was really excited. When Sam saw me, I could see the disappointment all over his face. So with that, I think it's safe to say that the Silly Six is back!" Rachel finished.

"Um, what's the Silly Six?" Artie asked.

"That's what our parents used to call the six of us when we were younger," Puck answered.

"The good old day," Sam said dreamily.

"Yeah, they were the best," Puck agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana started, "Then why did Puck slushie Rachel?"

"I'm not very proud of that fact," Puck stated. "I only did it because she told me too."

"Wait, what?" Everybody looked at Rachel.

She sighed. "Yes, I told Noah to slushie me."

"Why, Rach?" Sam asked.

"Noah was losing popularity and I knew how much a good reputation meant to him. He wasn't even going to slushie me until Karofsky walked by when Noah was trying to talk to me and hit the cup so the slushie spilled all over my face," Rachel explained. Everyone looked at her in horror. "What?"

"It's just that you've been though so much in the past couple of years and no one has been there for you and you went through it all alone," Santana said, "Even if people wanted to help you pushed them away. That's something I'd never be able to do."

"Um, wow, thanks, Santana," Rachel said in a surprised way.

"No, problem, Berry. Just don't expect any other stuff like this from me. Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier, it wasn't my idea and I don't know why I did-"

"Santana!" Rachel yelled. "You can go on a longer speech than I can." Santana blushed.

"Well, I think that wraps up today's rehearsal," Mr. Schue said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. They totally forgot that he was in the room. Everyone left in groups. Quinn, Finn, and Kurt. Artie, Tina, and Mercedes. Then Santana, Rachel, Mike, Matt, Sam, Brittany, and Puck. The last group went out just catching up.

"So, Britt, how are Max and Amy?"

"Oh, they're good. They do miss their other sister though."

"Well, I'll be around later tonight."

"Where do you have to go, Rach?" Mike asked.

"Ummm, I have to go to the...I can't do it!" Rachel exclaimed.

Matt led her away further down the hall. "C'mon, babe, you can tell me. Remember? I'm like your twin."

"I know, Matt!" Rachel sighed. "It's just to much to handle though."

"Well, just tell me. Then all of us can help you." Matt comforted.

"My daddy is in the hospital," Rachel choked out. She then grasped onto Matt and started sobbing while he looked back at the four teens who were looking concernedly at the pair.

**Well, here it was in all of it's glory. I'm sorry it took so long but I have to get my grades up for science and I only have a limited amount of time on the computer. Please review because I was shocked at how many people liked this story before. ~Demigirl606.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, there. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm really happy at the response I got at the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**mistressamy:I know that Rachel not liking Broadway is a little extreme but hey, this is fanfiction. Anything can happen.**

**Moony2002: I'm really glad that you liked the 2nd chapter. I'm glad that you enjoy Rachel's new attitude. I know that what happened is sad but there will be some surprises later in the story.**

**Gryffindor4eva: Glad you like the chapter. Here's the next one.**

**sweetxxgeek: I take it that you like it and that's a good thing. Here's the next chapter.**

**PuckleberryShipper326: I'm really glad that you like this story. I'm also a big fan of your stories. Here is the second chapter.**

**Vampire-BlackRose: Awww, you think my story is epic? Thank you so much for taking the time to update.**

**allielovesyou:Thank you for loving my story. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did then there would be major changes and Finn wouldn't be on the show.**

Mike was watching as Rachel sobbed into one of his best friends shirts. He wished he could've been the one comforting Rachel but now was not the time to be jealous. He had a crush on Rachel for as long as he could remember and was insanely jealous of Sam in middle school but it wasn't middle school now. He saw Matt saying something to Rachel then Rachel nodding in response. He looked over and saw Sam, Santana, Puck, and Brittany looking concerned. Then he noticed that Brittany looked sad. "Britt, do you know what's going on?" She nodded. "Can you tell us?" She shook her head no. Everyone sighed. They all knew that Brittany was super-stubborn and wouldn't say anything.

"It's not my story to tell," Brittany said. Then she looked over and saw that Matt and Rachel walking back towards them. She smiled sadly. She remembered how much alike that Matt and Rachel were. They were like twins. Their parents were best friends and grew up together.

"Hey, guys," Matt started, "Let's go to Breadstix." Everyone's unasked question was answered by the look in his eyes. They were going to know what happened to make Rachel so upset.

"So, who will go with who?" Santana asked.

"How about Mike, Matt, Rachel and Brittany with Santana, Puck and me," Sam answered.

"I guess," Santana said hesitantly. She really wanted to go with Brittany but by the look in everyone's eyes she could tell that Rachel needed Brittany more.

"Ready to go, Rach?" Mike asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Rachel responded while wiping her eyes.

"Well, let's then," Matt started. " Breadstix won't wait for us forever!"

Rachel giggled, "Matty, I know for a fact that Breadstix is open 24/7."

Matt smiled. He was glad he could make Rachel smile when she was obviously so upset. "Well, you were always smarter than me so I guess that does make sense."

"Okay, as much as I missed your guys playful banter, I'm starving so let's go eat!" Puck yelled. With that everyone walked out to their designated cars. In Sam's car it was filled with silence, each wondering what was wrong with their midget ninja...the nickname that the four boys gave Rachel when she beat them when they were playing Cops and Robbers at age eight.

"Hey, guys," Santana started, "Do you think that Rachel and Mike have feeling for each other?"

"I'd say, yes," Sam answered. "Plus, Mike subtlety asked me if it would be okay if he could go out with one of ex-girlfriends."

"Plus, Mike already confessed his true love for Rachel at my house a few weeks ago," Puck added.

"Well, how about we get Matt and Brittany on board and see what they think," Santana said after thing for a bit.

"I like that idea," Puck stated."

"I agree," Sam said.

"Operation Cherry is a go," Santana said. The boys looked at her with confused faces. "Berry plus Chang equals Cherry."

"Oh, I get it now!" They said.

"And you guys wonder why you aren't in any AP classes," Santana joked.

"Yeah," they agreed, "Hey!" Santana started cracking up in her seat.

"You are sooo dead when we get there," Puck said threateningly.

"Ohhh, I'm soooo scared!" Santana laughed.

"You should be," Sam said.

**Meanwhile:**

"So, Rach," Mike started, "Now that we're friends can we go back to calling you by some certain nicknames?"

"It depends which ones you are talking about Mike," Rachel said. "I like Midget Ninja but any of the others, I don't really want to be called."

"What do you mean, Rachie?" Mike smirked.

"I don't want to be called that, Mike!" Rachel whined.

"What about Rachie-Poo?" Matt asked.

"Oh god, especially not that!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, am I still allowed to call you Lovebug?" Brittany asked.

Rachel gulped and Matt looked back at her, wearing a worried expression. "Um, actually, Britt, can you not call me that for a while?" Brittany looked like crying. "No, Britt, don't be upset! Once I tell you what's happening you'll understand, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Well, it looks like you'll be telling us soon, Rach, because we're here'" Mike said.

"Great," Rachel said with a sarcastic tone.

"Aww, Rach, you don't have to feel that excited," Matt said.

"Well, the others won't be as I excited after I tell them what's going on," Rachel whispered in his ear.

"I know, don't worry though. We'll all be here for you. Even Santana," Matt whispered.

"I know but my daddy is one of their favorite people. It also doesn't help-" She cut off.

"What were you going to say, Rach?"

"Uh, never mind. It's not that important,"

"Rach..."Matt said.

"Um, Dad left us a few months ago. After daddy was diagnosed."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Matt asked.

"I don't know,"Rachel started. "I was afraid, I guess."

"Well, now you just have to tell five other people," Matt joked

"Yay! I'm just jumping for joy."

"That's the spirit," Matt yelled. "Let's go I bet they're waiting for us."

"I call sitting by Mike!" Rachel yelled while sprinting.

"Fine!" Matt responded while running after her.

When they got there they saw Mike, Brittany, Sam, Santana, and Puck sitting in the booth closest to the window. "Hey, guys, nice of you to finally join us," Santana said.

"Glad to make it," Rachel responded as she sat down next to Mike.

"So, Rach, what's the news?" Puck asked.

"Oh, right,:" Rachel started. "Well, you see, my daddy, h-he's in the hospital."

"What?" The five people that didn't know gasped. They loved her daddy, except Santana, who didn't really know him.

"There's more too," Rachel said as she looked down.

"What is it, Rachel?" Mike asked gently.

"My d-dad l-left us two weeks after the diagnosis. I'm running out of money to pay for the bills," By now Rachel was almost in hysterics. "I-I've t-tried to g-get a job b-but no o-one is h-hiring a-and I just can't d-do it alone!"

Mike was hugging her to his chest as she sobbed into his shirt. "Shhhh, Rach, it'll be okay. We're all here for you."

"I'm scared, Mikey. I don't know what'll happen a-and m-my daddy isn't supposed to make it."

"What does he have?" Mike asked concernedly.

"He has leukemia. He's had it for three months and it's gonna kill him!"

"You mean you've known this for three months and you didn't tell us?" Mike wondered. Rachel nodded. "Hey, look at me," Rachel looked up at him. "We're here now,okay?" Rachel nodded. "I think that after this we should go home and have a movie marathon. Okay?" Rachel nodded again.

"I know that this was all depressing and stuff but, let's eat!" Santana yelled. Everyone, even Rachel, smiled. Santana looked at Rachel and nodded. Rachel knew that all the year's of their rivalry were over...and tomorrow they would have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but my computer crashed and we had to send it in. Then once I got it back I had to download all of the software and crap back onto it. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me with this chapter and some reviews. Love, Demigirl606.**

**Review thanks:**

**mistressamy: that can be arranged ) muahahaha. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**BigTimeGleekBTR: Glad you enjoyed the story. Enjoy this chapter.**

**moony2002: Yeah, I might change the name...to an even better one...Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Vampire-BlackRose: I'm glad you enjoy. I wasn't totally sure on the outcome of this story when I first was writing it. Don't worry, it will get better for Rachel.**

**broadwaybound2016: I would never dream of abandoning this fic. I love it to much. Glad you like it though.**

**fatima343: Here's the next chapter, just as you requested.**

**fire dragonheart: Thank you.**

** Here is Chapter 4 of Give It A Chance**

Rachel, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Matt, Sam, and Santana were all sitting at Breadstix, enjoying their varying ranges of food when Brittany announced, "I need to go to the bathroom. Rach, will you accompany me?"

Rachel looked nervous, "Uh, sure, Britt." She got up from her seat besides Mike and followed Brittany into the bathroom.

"All right, Rae, spill," Brittany commanded.

"W-What do y-you mean, Britt?" Rachel stuttered.

"Don't play that game with me, Rachel," Rachel gulped. Brittany only called her Rachel when she was mad. "I know that you're hiding something from the boys. I know what happened between you and Todd."

"What, h-how, why?" Rachel gasped.

Brittany sighed. Rachel looked so scared. "Look, Todd is my second cousin. One time he came over to my house and was talking to one of his friends on the phone. He didn't know I was there. I heard him tell his friend about how he was going out with a brunette girl named Rachel. I knew in a second it was you. He told his friend about all of the awful stuff that he did to you. I was really upset, Rae. I think the worst part was that he was laughing."

"I wanted to tell you guys, Britt," Rachel started. "I really did, but I got scared. You know how I feel about Mike. I don't want to lose them again. I can't lose everyone in my life. I just can't!" Brittany chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You have to realize, Rae, that you're not going to lose us. We have all missed you," Brittany suddenly turned serious again, "You seriously need to tell the guy, though. They want to protect you. Hell, Mike wants to do more than that. You just need to give them the chance."

"How did you get so smart, Britt-Britt?" Rachel asked.

"I've always been smart, just not a lot of people have recognized it," Brittany said with a grin.

"Oh, I knew that. I think Santana must be helping with that though. Remind me to thank her later," Rachel said.

"Oh, Rach!"Brittany exclaimed. "Can we all sleep over at your house again?"

"Of course, Britt," Rachel responded. "Let's just go tell the others."

Together they walked arm-in-arm back to their table, where their best friends were sitting.

"Hey, guys, Rachel needs to tell us something," Brittany announced. Everyone looked at Rachel, while she had a panicked look on her face. 

"What is it, Rach?" Sam asked, noticing the distressed look on her face.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, I-uh, had a boyfriend. His name is Todd. I broke up with him, you could say," Rachel started.

"Go on, Rachie," Puck urged softly.

"Todd is Brittany's second cousin. She heard him laughing when he was talking on the phone to his friends. He was laughing at me. At my reaction, and at what he did," Rachel went on.

"Rach, what did he do?" Matt asked.

"One night I was just walking downtown, trying to clear my head when I heard him yell to me. I didn't want to go over so I just walked by. I thought he would just leave me alone. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't want to look back, I was too scared. I felt someone grab me. I yelled and fought back, the grip was too strong. I looked back and it was Todd. He and his friends dragged me into an alley. They just beat me up. They would've done more, but someone came and pulled them off of me," Rachel explained, now sobbing into Mike's shirt.

"Oh, Rae, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Matt asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore," Rachel hiccuped.

"That's crazy talk, Rach," Sam started. "You know that we wouldn't hate you. We would, however, beat up that fucker."

Rachel giggled. "Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked, after looking up since Santana was being oddly quiet.

"Rachel," Santana whispered. "I'm so, so sorry for the way I've treated you. I never knew that this was happening, I could've been nicer to you. I mean, fuck, my dad is your dad's doctor. I-I should've known."

Rachel got off of Mike's lap and went over to Santana. "Shh, Santana, I don't blame you. You didn't know. That's not your fault. Plus, you're willing to change that. Now, I would however blame you if you threw a slushie in my face tomorrow. That won't happen."

"Fuck, Rachel," Santana said. "How are you such a forgiving person?"

"It depends, I guess, whether or not the person needs to be forgiven," Rachel answered.

"Anyway," Santana started, clearly starting to feel uncomfortable with all of the feelings, "What are we going to do after this?"

"I was actually planning on everyone coming over to my house to spend the night," Rachel answered. Everyone cheered.

"Why is everyone cheering?" Santana asked.

"Because Rachel's sleepovers are epic," Sam answered. "We all camp out in the living room and watch a bunch of movies until we fall asleep."

"Sounds like fun," Santana said. Everyone nodded. "Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!"

With that, all seven of them ran out of the restaurant and into their designated cars.

When everyone parked in Rachel's driveway they let Rachel take the lead, well, she did have the key. "Hey, Rae, is the spare key still hidden in the same place?" Puck asked after Rachel spent thirty seconds rifling through her purse to find her key.

"Um, I'm not sure. You can check though," Rachel answered, her voice muffled by her head being in the purse.

Everyone else watched as Puck lifted up some soil in one of the flower boxes. After looking for a minute, Puck pulled a dirt covered object out of the soil. It was...the key. Mike, Matt, Sam, Brittany, and Puck smiled. Rachel was still unaware that a key was found. "Rach, I found the spare key. You can stop taking a nap in your purse," Puck said.

Rachel lifted her head and glared at Puck. "Noah, you have five seconds to give the key to someone else and run."

Puck panicked. He gave the key to Mike and sprinted. "Ahhhh!" He yelled in terror as the midget girl ran after him. Everyone was laughing so hard they were crying. Soon enough, Puck came back with dirt and grass all over him after being tackled by Rachel. Then Rachel came back, looking as clean as before.

She smiled and asked, "Mikey, could I please have the key?" Mike, not wanting the girl's wrath on him, nodded and handed her the key. "Thanks, Mike." Rachel stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she stepped back, a blush evident on both on their faces.

Rachel unlocked the door and went inside. Everyone followed. "Wow, Berry, nice house," Santana said in awe.

"Thanks, Santana," Rachel said. "Hey, guys, just to let you know, the girls are picking the movies tonight." The boys groaned. "If you complain they we're going to give you a make-over to." The boys quickly shut their mouths. "Now, Noah, Mike, Matt, and Sam. Can you pretty please go get the blankets and stuff? They're in the same spot as they usually are."

"Of course, Rae," Sam said. Then the boys left the room.

"Oh, oh, Rachy! Can we watch _**A Cinderella Story**_?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, Britt," Rachel answered with a smile on her face. "Let's tell the boys when they come back." Just then the boys walked in, each with an arm full of blankets and pillows. "Thanks, guys. Just to let you know we're going to watch _**A Cinderella Story**_." The boys groaned.

"Hey, what's wrong with that movie?" Santana asked.

"Rachel and Britt made us watch that movie twice a week," Matt answered.

"And now we're having to live through that torture again," Puck groaned.

"Well, we could always give you a make over," Rachel said.

"Actually, I think the movie is a great idea," Mike said. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Sam went to turn off the lights. Then Rachel curled up with Mike and Sam on the sofa, while on the two loveseats were Puck and Brittany and Matt and Santana.

One by one, everyone drifted off to sleep. Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was surrounded by her friends, and cuddling with her crush. Nothing could stop her now.

**Sooo, what did you think? I know it's been a while. Hopefully, I'll be able to update faster now. Anyway, please review. I really enjoy getting them and it makes me write faster...unless my computer breaks. Anyway, hope you like it! ~Demigirl606**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Demigirl606 here with a new chapter of Give It A Chance. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a year and a half. I started high school last year and then my grandma was having medical problems and my technology has been all out of wack. I promise that there will be no more super long waits between chapters. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**BonnieLForU: I'm so glad that you liked it! **

**Iloveglee4life: I'm really glad that you liked this story. I really enjoy these friendships and wish they were in the actual show.**

**broadwaybound2016: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me? :/**

**Cherry Lover: Here's your update even though I don't think it's as soon as you would have hoped. Can you ever forgive me?**

**AnAbominableSnowman: Thank you so much for liking my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**fire dragonheart: Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Pace1818: Thank you so much! I really enjoyed having slightly different personalities on some of the characters, especially Brittany and Puck. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Jenzzyuk: I'm so glad that this story could make you see a Cherry relationship happen! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I hope you enjoyed the last four. **

**Vampirefairy09: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**bookfreak25: Thanks for reviewing on my story! Enjoy this next chapter even though it's definitely not as soon as you would have liked it.**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova: Here's some more of this story! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**raeganb123: Thanks! I think that talking about the characters childhood, especially if some of them were friends before high school, makes them seem more realistic.**

**broadwaysgirl143: I'm so glad that you like the Cherryness in this story! There will definitely be more to come! Enjoy!**

**faberrittana4eva: I really hope that you like this chapter even though I updated it very, very late! **

**Katrina322: Thanks for reviewing! I really hope that you like this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

When Rachel woke up the next morning she woke up feeling happy for the first time in a few months. She had her friends back and they were going to help her and her daddy. She looked around the room and saw that the rest of her friends were still asleep. She slowly got up, but Mike's arm was holding her down. She must have fallen asleep on him sometime last night.

She tried to untangle herself from Mike, but he just tightened his grip. "Mikey, let go," She whispered.

Mike groaned. "Rach, it's like, 8 am, go back to sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna make pancakes and cinnamon rolls," She coaxed, knowing that her friends loved her breakfast making skills.

"Uhh, finee," He complained as he let go of Rachel and went back to sleep.

She smiled at his sleeping form before making her way into the kitchen. She was halfway done with making the cinnamon rolls when Brittany and Santana stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Rachy!" Brittany said with a lot of energy for the early time on a weekend.

"Good morning! How did you guys sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty good, Berry," Santana said. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes and cinnamon rolls, but you can help yourself to anything in the fridge or cupboards if you want anything else."

"Nah, I'm good," Santana said. "So, we need to talk."

Rachel gave her a look. "About what?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that you have a crush on Mr. Hot and Asian, in the next room," Santana said. "What are your thoughts on my conclusion?"

"Shhhh," Rachel said. "He's in the next room!"

"Chill out. The guys are fast asleep," Santana said.

"Fine, yes, I like him. Are you happy now?" Rachel said, turning back to the cinnamon rolls.

"No. I want details," Santana demanded.

"Let's see. I started liking him sophomore year, after he joined glee and after I had gotten over Sam. We weren't really talking anymore, and that's my fault, but I didn't know what to say to him. I was scared that he was going to get mad at me or turn me down. That's why I had that thing with Finn. I was trying to get over him, but it didn't work."

"Well, then we should get you two together," Santana said.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "You deserve to be happy, Rach."

"As much as I appreciate that thought, I'm not sure Mike likes me that way," Rachel said while putting the cinnamon rolls into the oven.

"He totally does," Puck said as he walked into the kitchen.

"See?" Santana said. "You're completely clueless if you can't tell that Chang has the hots for you!"

"I'm still not sure," Rachel said.

"What are you not sure about?" Puck asked.

"Everything. I mean, everything that's been restarting since yesterday, it's just happening so fast. Yesterday we weren't talking and now we're best friends again. It's awesome, but... Maybe we just need more of our friendship back before we even thing about dating."

"Look, Rach, we get it, but keeping yourself from being happy and with someone who actually cares about you, isn't much help either," Puck said.

"Who knows? Maybe Mike and I will end up getting together sooner rather than later? I'm not saying that I don't want it to be like that, but with the current situation that's what it's most likely going to be."

There was about five seconds of silence before Matt and Sam walked in with tired eyes and messed up hair. As Rachel turned to them and started hurrying around the kitchen to get the food make, she didn't see Mike walk in with sad eyes as he looked at her. Only Puck and Santana saw that. Puck and Santana looked at each other and nodded. They knew that Operation Cherry had to be started quickly.

Later that day Rachel decided to go to the hospital to see her dad. Of course, her friends wouldn't let her go alone. Not only were they there for support, but they hadn't seen her dad in years and would really like to see him.

Rachel knocked lightly on the door of her dad's room. "Daddy? I've got some people here who would like to see you."

"Well, bring them in!" Jim said. "I need some more company around this place!"

Jim Berry, although dying of cancer, still had the gleam in his eye that made it look as though he still had bundles of energy. He was always making the nurses and doctors laugh, no matter how bad he felt, and through this, was making his illness slightly more bearable.

"JIM!" Mike, Matt, Sam and Brittany exclaimed as they ran through the door. They reached his bedside and took turns giving him a hug.

"Hey, you guys, it's been a while," Jim said. "Glad to see you're still the hyper kids you were a couple years ago."

"Hey, Jim," Puck said smoothly as he walked up to Mr. Berry. "How ya doing?"

"Well, I've been better, Noah, how have you been doing? How's your mom and sister?"

"We're all doing pretty good," Puck said. "Ma is still a nurse at the nursing home and Hannah is in fourth grade this year."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jim said. Then he looked over and saw Santana. "Well who is this young lady?"

Rachel nudged Santana as she hesitated. "I'm Santana Lopez, I'm in glee with Rachel."

"It's mighty nice to meet you, Santana," Jim said. "Why don't you come and sit down. There are plently of chairs to go around."

So Santana sat down. Rachel joined the group by her father after closing the door behind them. They all talked about everything and anything. Rachel's dad was enjoying the company that was his daughter's best friends, and Rachel was enjoying having her friends back. For once, everything was good.

**So, I know this chapter was a little short, and I'm sorry. I will try to get longer chapters up in the future, but I have two other stories to write on fanfiction, and another on fictionpress. Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter. All criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Give It a Chance. ~ Demigirl606**


End file.
